Memory Lane
by WikkityTweak
Summary: Feeling inconsolable over her mundane life, Sarah makes a rash decision and wishes that the goblins would come and take her away. Now the Goblin King is able to invade her mind and look into her past memories where he finds some interesting additions...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own the Labyrinth. Though, I wished I owned David Bowie.

**Memory Lane**

Chapter 1

Sarah sat in front of her vanity mirror, braiding her semi-wet hair so that it would be smooth and wavy come morning. As she did she kept conversation with Hoggle through the mirror. He talked to her about a new potion he had created to destroy the ever-multiplying fairies, and she told him all about the classes she would be taking next semester.

Sarah, now twenty years old, had decided to stay living at home while she attended school at a local community college. She had said that she would eventually move away to somewhere more exciting and attend a state or private college once she got her Gen Eds taken care of. Though, the longer she stayed at home, the clearer it became that that wasn't really something she wished to make happen. It was just something fun to talk about with her friends during her senior year of high school, since all of them had grand plans and hopes of doing something extraordinary after high school.

Sarah didn't need to dream about doing something extraordinary. She already had the adventure of a lifetime when she was fifteen. Not a day had gone by when she didn't wonder about the Labyrinth and all the magical places and creatures she saw there. At the time it had been petrifying, but when she came home she realized that it had also been exhilarating.

She longed to go back to the Labyrinth. Though, preferably not on the same terms as last time. If that world existed, then there had to be more of it. More amazing places to explore and creatures that she hadn't met yet.

It made the life she was living in her world seem grey. Was she really going to dream about a fancy moss-covered brick college, or a castle with a Goblin King?

Jareth...

Not a day had gone by in five years when she didn't think about him and his offer. At the time she figured it was just his way of trying to trick her again. Pretending that he loved her just so that he could defeat her and keep her little brother.

But as time went on, and Sarah matured, she couldn't help but think of the handsome Goblin King and the possibility that his offer had been real.

It caused her much turmoil. How could she think about the Goblin King like that? He was cruel! He trapped her and stole her brother! He was a trickster and a sorcerer. Even if he was gorgeous, with a voice like liquid velvet and beautiful mis-matched eyes…

Every boy she dated just didn't come close to him. How could they? Just as colleges and careers could never compete with fairies and magic, no human boy could ever compete with a Goblin King.

Sarah sighed and threw her finished thick braid behind her back. Her conversation with Hoggle now over, all she saw in the mirror was her own reflection.

"Tomorrow I will wake up and go to class, and I'll find a way to make it not so…" Sarah's voice cracked as she tried to give herself a pep talk.

"I'll find a reason to…" She said, staring into her own bright green eyes. Try as she might, she could never hide her real emotions – her eyes always gave it away.

She hung her head in defeat, staring into her lap.

"There's just no reason to wake up. I've got nothing to look forward to." She said.

Sarah was alone in the house, as Karen and her father had decided to take Toby away to Disneyland for summer vacation. They had asked Sarah to come along, but she actually preferred the idea of having the house to herself for a couple of weeks.

There was one not-so-innocent thing she could do if they were gone. It was something that sometimes helped her to forget the monotony of the life she was leading.

Down in the living room, Sarah used the key that her father thought he had hidden behind the fridge to open up the liquor cabinet. She pulled out a few bottles and decided which to choose. Not that it mattered. All alcohol tasted terrible to Sarah, but she wasn't drinking it to look cool. Nope, she was doing it for lovely tingling sensations and the feelings it gave her.

Sarah grabbed a bottle of vodka that was almost finished and closed back up the cabinet, making sure to stash the key back where it belonged. She poured the remaining vodka into a glass, and then took the empty bottle out to the garage and put it into the garbage out there. No evidence meant no lectures from Dad about under-age drinking.

Back in the house, Sarah poured some cranberry juice in the glass to go with the vodka. She figured she had about four shots in there, so decided to sip it.

She took the drink back in to her room and put on some music. She got out her finger nail polish and put on the most garish and glittery one she owned. She had one that was gold and green, with flecks of all difference sizes in it. It reminded her a lot of the Goblin King's make-up.

After applying the polish to her fingers and toes, she was now half-way through her drink and feeling rather good. With a thud she sat back down at her vanity mirror.

"Didymus? Are you there?" She asked to her reflection. A moment later the gallant little fox-terrier appeared.

"Yes M'lady?" Didymus said.

Sarah sighed happily and leaned on her propped up hand.

"Tell me one of your stories, Sir Didymus. I long to hear a tale of a valiant knight!" Sarah practically shouted, holding out her drink and swinging it around before bringing it to her lips again.

"Of course, M'lady!" Sir Didymus said, clearly ecstatic.

If there was one thing Didymus loved, it was telling tales of his heroism, which may or may not have happened exactly as he told them. True or not, Sarah grinned as she listened. She loved hearing Didymus's stories, because they always involved parts of the Labyrinth and their world that she had never visited.

After an hour and a half of story-time, Sarah was just finishing up her drink.

"And the hideous stench monster never again tried to cross me! I tell thee, the citizens of that small village were so eternally grateful that they made me this very breast plate!" Didymus said and knocked on his chest. He looked down, startled when his fist only met fabric. "Now where did I put that armor?" He said, looking suddenly confused.

"Didymus, how is Jareth?" Sarah blurted out, ignoring her friend's panic over his missing armor.

Didymus looked at Sarah through the mirror, his wispy white mustache twitching and his brow furrowed.

"Now why would the lady ask about him?" Didymus asked.

At that Sarah straightened up in her seat and tried to shake away the warm and comforting effects the alcohol was having on her. Never had she ever asked about Jareth to any of her friends from the Labyrinth. She worried just mentioning his name might conjure him up. She wasn't sure what she would do if she actually saw him again, either.

Sarah waited a moment, looking around her room frantically. Was Jareth suddenly going to appear? Her gaze was turned away from the mirror and staring at her bay window when she heard Didymus speak up.

"Lady Sarah? Are you unwell?" Didymus asked.

Sarah turned around and stared at Didymus. Ok, so apparently just saying his name was safe.

"Yes, er, I mean no." Sarah took a deep breath. "I'm fine Sir Didymus. I only ask because I wonder about him. I was the first to defeat his Labyrinth, after all." Sarah said.

"Oh well, his Majesty was very upset that you beat him, for certain. The Labyrinth has become much more dangerous as a result. Why, I don't think any of the new challengers have made it longer than ten minutes without being stuck in an oubliette or worse." Didymus said.

It might have been foolish, but the thought of a newer, more dangerous Labyrinth enthralled Sarah.

"Really?" She said with widened eyes. "I would love to see the changes."

Didymus's whole body shook with agitation and shock.

"Absolutely not!" He yelled. "It is far too dangerous! And if the King saw you…"

"What do you think he would do?" Sarah asked, her guts swelling with anxiety.

"I should think he would not be happy," Didymus said. "You're much safer when you are, M'lady."

Sarah bit her lower lip.

"I want to see the Labyrinth again, Sir Didymus. I wish-"

"Silence!" Didymus yelled. "Do not make that wish!"

Sarah's heart was pounding. She wished to know what became of their magical world, she wished to know what became of Jareth. She wished to know if his offer had been real!

She took a deep breath and tried calm herself.

"As you wish, Sir Didymus." She lied. She had made her decision and there was no going back now.

She said her good-byes to Didymus and then flew out of her chair. She threw open her closet and changed into her old fairy tale dress, the one she had used so often when acting out plays in the park. If fit better now than it did before, hugging her hips and displaying her ample bosom. She had grown in height as well, and the dress no longer dragged on the floor when she walked. She put on a pair of ballet flats that she knew would be comfortable for walking in even after several hours.

Back at her vanity she did her make-up. She put on bright gold eye make-up, much like what she remembered Jareth's to look like. She contoured her cheeks and applied a peachy color to her lips.

She looked the part, but now, she'd have to act it as well. This time she wouldn't go into the Labyrinth unprepared.

She grabbed a brown satchel that she had bought at a renaissance fair and stuffed it with snacks and a few bottles of water. She went to the garage and grabbed some rope and her father's hunting knife. She wasn't sure what to expect from this new Labyrinth, but took anything she thought might help her and wasn't too heavy.

Back in her room, she tucked the little red Labyrinth book in her satchel for good luck.

Why hadn't she thought of this before? She had been so bored and miserable for the past five years!

All the fear she had of Jareth and the Labyrinth was long gone, having been defeated by the drudgery she lived each day.

Sarah stood in front of her mirror, and took a few deep breaths. It was now or never.

"I wish the goblins would come and take _me_ away, right now!" She yelled happily, and then, the lights went out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Memory Lane**

Chapter 2

Sarah could hear scurrying all over her room, and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

Something rattled at her window, and her heart skipped a beat. She could hear the window crash open, and then a second later he appeared in a glorious poof of glitter and billowing fabric. Sarah stood awe-struck before him. She hadn't seen him in so long…

She remembered prominent things like his mis-matched eyes and his crazy hair, but in seeing him now she saw all that she had forgotten. All the little details that had faded in her memory over time.

His dark, thin lips and the way his hair was not just blond, but several different shades of blond. She had completely forgotten how he wore his shirt unbuttoned at the top, exposing his hairless chest that she longed to touch. She forgot the shape of his face, so long and delicate.

There was litheness to his slight form, along with the way he held himself with carefree regality. He was his own brand of powerful; one Sarah found so much more delectable than the stereotypical notion which always seemed to favor bulk and excessive masculinity.

She remembered how it made her feel, but had forgotten how his sexy devious grin looked – wide and tilted, with teeth that weren't quite so white or straight. The little bit of imperfection just making him so much more real.

"Sarah," He said and the one word sent a tingle down her spine.

"Jareth," She replied.

Almost immediately he took out a crystal, which he began to twist and turn around in his talented hands. Sarah couldn't help it, she giggled.

"Something funny, precious?" He asked with a quirked brow.

"You're just like I remember," She said it almost in a whisper.

"Well, you're not quite what I remember," He said and then swept around her, examining her from head to toe.

"I've grown up," She said.

"I can see that," He replied lowly and then came back to face her.

As he came around he reached out with a leather-clad hand and lightly tapped her cheek.

"Trying to mimic me, are you?" He asked.

"Perhaps," She said with a smile. Maybe she had gone a little over board with the make-up. That is certainly something that should not be done while tipsy.

Jareth stood before her, gazing at her with narrowed eyes as he twisted his crystal.

"Now Sarah, why would you go and wish my goblins to take you away?" He asked while titling his head to the side ever so slightly.

Sarah's smile faded at that, and she nervously fidgeted in place.

"I don't like this world," She said while staring at her shoes.

"But it's your world, and if I recall you fought quite hard to make it back here," He said.

"You're wrong, Goblin King. I fought to save my brother from being turned into a goblin," She said and then met his gaze.

"So now _you_ wish to become a goblin?" He asked. Sarah looked confused at that.

"I-is that what would happen if I went?" Sarah asked.

"What did you think would happen, precious?" Jareth said, taking a step closer to her, looking much like a lion about to strike.

"I didn't know I had to transform into a goblin," She said softly.

"Well now you do," Jareth said with an evil grin.

"Well you can re-order time! Can't you just keep me in my human form?" She asked, to which Jareth laughed again.

"And why should I? When you rejected me so cruelly before," He said with a sneer.

"Did I? Did I truly reject you or were you just tricking me?" Sarah asked, finally able to get an answer to the question that has plagued her for five long years.

Jareth's stance changed just then. He put away his crystal and crossed his arms, sitting back on the bay window seat. He pulled out his riding crop, which had been attached at his belt.

"You know, you have just given me license to do as I please with you. I could turn you into the most disgusting little goblin and throw you in an oubliette for all eternity! My dear, I no longer have to play along with your little games." He said.

Sarah's heart was beating frantically. For years she had fantasized about seeing him again how that meeting would go. It was all a romance novel in her mind. Somehow, during the passing of time, she had forgotten not only how he looked but how he had truly treated her. For some reason she thought he had been more flirty than he actually was. He certainly wasn't acting like he had been longing for her these past years!

"_My_ games?" Sarah asked incredulously. "One of us here is fond of games and it isn't me."

She was just realizing her mistake and as the panic began to show on her face, Jareth's expression became one of supreme elation. He kicked his booted heel up on the seat and lightly tapped at it with his riding crop.

"Sarah, I have spent every waking hour wondering how you, a fool child, could've bested me." He said through clenched teeth.

"And?" She asked.

"I haven't a clue. What I would like to know is your thought process. What makes you such a worthy opponent?" He said, and his eyes held a devious glint.

Sarah wasn't sure how to respond. She just stood in place, feeling ridiculous with her satchel still slung across her shoulder, all dolled up with glittery make-up and a dress. She really thought she was going to have another adventure.

Suddenly, Jareth clapped his hands together and stood.

"I've got it. I'll go inside your mind and find out exactly how you think." He said.

"What?" Sarah shouted and took a big step back. She did not want Jareth seeing any of her thoughts! Especially not now after realizing how badly she had misinterpreted his past behavior.

"No way!" She yelled at him as he took a big step closer to her.

"Sarah, you forget, you have no power any more." He said and then grabbed her svelte waist and pulled her up against him.

Sarah swallowed the hard lump in her throat and stared into his beautiful mis-matched eyes. She was no more than a hopeless deer caught in the headlights.

With surprising strength, Jareth spun them once around and then the whole world changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Memory Lane**

Chapter 3

In one instant, they had gone from Sarah's room to another place entirely. Sarah looked around in a daze. There was a huge and elegant four-poster bed that took up much of the space in the bedroom. The walls were made of stone and there were very ornate rugs covering the ground. There were two large mirrors surrounding an elaborate wooden armoire, and one giant window off to the side.

Sarah slowly walked to the window and gasped at what she saw outside. It was a perfect view of the Labyrinth and the surrounding lands. It was summer, the middle of the day, and at this height the wind was cool and comforting. She knew instantly that she was in Jareth's castle.

She placed a shaky hand on the wall beside the window as she looked outside. There were so many conflicting emotions filling her up. Her eyes filled with tears. She was so happy to see it again, so happy to be here in this place.

"Sarah," Jareth called to her.

That's when her stomach dropped. In her desperation to make it here, she had given him all the power.

She turned to face him, and couldn't help but sniffle as she did so. A look of concern flickered across Jareth's face, but was soon replaced with an authoritarian one.

"I had forgotten just how beautiful it was," Sarah said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Thank you," Jareth said as his eye-lids drooped a little. He looked genuinely complimented.

He strode elegantly over to the bed and then held out a hand for her. The sight of him doing that made her breath hitch and her stomach fill with butterflies.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I want you to come to me," He said.

"Why? Why by the bed?" She asked, a slight tremor in her voice.

"I can't very well enter your mind while you're awake." He said.

"I don't want to do this," Sarah said, trying to make her voice sound as strong as she could.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, precious." Jareth said and then made a motion with his hand for her to come.

Sarah suddenly felt the wind kick up behind her, and she was pushed by it over to Jareth.

"Don't do that!" She cried once she was standing right beside him. He simply chuckled at her.

"I'm happy to see that you haven't lost your strong will. What a pity that you no longer have any power to back it up." He said.

Sarah clenched her fists and scowled at the happy Goblin King.

"Now lay down," He said.

Sarah took a deep breath and got into the bed, which was very soft and comfortable. She lay down on her back, staring up at the Goblin King.

"What now?" She asked.

"Shh," Jareth hushed her and then swept his hand down her face. She instantly fell asleep.

Sarah awoke standing. She instantly recognized this place as the dark oubliette which she had fallen in during her first journey. Just as she was about to take a step, Hoggle and, to her great surprise, she herself walked by.

"What?" She said aloud.

"This is your memory," Jareth said as he appeared behind her.

Sarah gasped and turned to him.

"My memory?" She asked.

Off in the distance she could hear a rockface wall groan,

"Don't go on!"

Then another,

"Go back while you still can! This is not the way! Take heed, and go no further. Beware! Beware!"

Sarah stood in shock and watched as Hoggle explained to a much younger version of herself that these were the false alarms, and that she would see more of them when she was on the right track.

"Did these ever fool people?" Sarah asked, motioning to the rock face as she jogged to keep up with Hoggle and the younger version of herself.

"Many times," Jareth replied coolly.

A crystal rolled past them then, and Sarah knew exactly what it was. She laughed as the crystal followed right behind her younger self, suddenly giddy over reliving her favorite memories.

"That's you!" She said happily to Jareth, whose look of irritation instantly brought her down a peg.

An older version of Jareth, though one that still looked exactly the same as the current, appeared behind Hoggle and Younger Sarah.

"What have we here?" Memory Jareth said to the two.

"Ah, nothing," Hoggle said.

"Nothing? Nothing?" Memory Jareth said and then swept around to show himself.

"Your majesty! What a nice surprise!" Hoggle said, looking suddenly very scared and nervous.

"Hello, Hedgewart." Memory Jareth said to him.

"Hogwart," Younger Sarah corrected him.

"Hoggle," Hoggle said, correcting them both.

"You seemed so surprised that Hoggle was helping me. When other people ran your Labyrinth, didn't they ask any of the creatures for advice?" Older Sarah asked, turning back to the current Goblin King.

"Unfortunately _they_ didn't have your charms," Jareth said with a sly grin as he passed her by.

"How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" Memory Jareth asked to Younger Sarah.

As soon as the question was asked, everything went milky white for a second.

Older Sarah looked all around, confusion evident on her face.

"What was that?" She asked to the current Goblin King.

"It looks like we have our first foot note," Jareth said.

Sarah watched her younger self for a second, as the girl thought of a way to reply to the memory version Goblin King. She was staring at him, and it was obvious that at first she was scared but then quickly changed her mood to one of defiance. Older Sarah remembered that was the moment when she realized she wanted to play with the Goblin King. She didn't want to give him any satisfaction.

"What's a foot note?" Older Sarah asked as she watched the memory play itself out.

"It means you've thought of this moment several times. You've altered it in your mind." He said.

Older Sarah's eyes widened in horror then. She knew exactly how she'd altered the scene.

"Let's take a look – shall we?" Jareth said suddenly and raised his hand.

"No!" Sarah yelled just as he snapped his fingers.

The world went perfectly, blindingly white, and when things refocused they were in the same place as before, only now the scene had altered itself slightly.

Younger Sarah suddenly looked a lot more polished. Her wrinkly peasant shirt was now clean and white, and clung to her in a very alluring way. Her hair, which in reality had been frizzy and tangled due to all the running around, was now silky and tame.

"How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" Memory Jareth asked the now more stunning Younger Sarah.

Younger Sarah did not look scared at all this time around, in fact she looked calm and relaxed. She took a purposeful step towards Memory Jareth, and got right up in his face.

"Very much," Younger Sarah said seductively.

Older Sarah took a nervous glance over at the current Goblin King, who was watching the new exchange intently.

"Stop this! This won't help you!" Older Sarah commanded the current Goblin King. He just held up a hand as if to silence her.

"How are you enjoying _watching_ me run your Labyrinth?" Younger Sarah asked him and then laid a hand on his chest.

Older Sarah clapped her hands over her face in embarrassment. She wished she could crawl into a hole and die. Unfortunately, just because she couldn't see things anymore didn't mean they had stopped.

Memory Jareth covered Younger Sarah's hand with his and with a lustful expression began to close the distance between them.

The current Goblin King's eyes widened as he watched what was unfolding in front of him.

"I wish we could go back to my original memory," Older Sarah said in frustration.

To her great surprise, the white flash happened again.

"Then how about upping the stakes!" Memory Jareth said.

"That's not fair!" Younger, less sexy Sarah whined to him.

Older Sarah sighed in relief and fell against the wall.

"How did you do that?" Jareth shouted to her.

"I-I don't know." Older Sarah said sheepishly as Jareth stalked over to her.

"You should have no power!" He yelled at her.

"Well it turns out that I do!" Sarah yelled back, getting right in his face.

Jareth narrowed his eyes as he looked down on her.

"It's _my_ mind, why wouldn't I have power here?" Sarah asked. Jareth seemed to consider her words, and after a few nerve-wracking moments his expression became less threatening.

"Good point," He said and took a step back. "You do continue to surprise me."

Sarah smiled triumphantly and took a step away from the wall.

Before her, the current Goblin King started to fade.

"Mind the cleaners, precious." He said before completely disappearing.

Older Sarah's eyes widened in horror and she turned to the part of the room that she had been ignoring only to find the cleaners were suddenly bearing down on her. She turned to run in the direction her younger version had, but slipped in her flimsy ballet shoes and went toppling down. She turned back in horror and shrieked just as the cleaners came upon her. She shielded her face and braced herself, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, her whole body quaking with fear as the cleaners passed right through her as if she were a ghost.

"W-what?" She said.

She got up and turned to see the back of the cleaners, which was just two goblins peddling. She could hear the Goblin King laughing, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"That was entertaining," Jareth said. "But let's move on to something else, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Memory Lane**

Chapter 4

In the next instant Sarah was above ground, in a very familiar area of the Labyrinth. She got up and dusted herself off, noticing that her dress was now dirty from having fallen down.

"What was the point of that?" She asked.

Jareth appeared from behind her and stepped around to take a seat on a bench.

"I don't know why I didn't realize it before, but I had you petrified, didn't I?" Jareth asked.

Sarah stared at him for a long moment. She wondered whether she should lie or just admit the truth. Jareth cocked his head up and stared at the sky.

"Yes, I had you scared. At the time I didn't realize it, and then I upped the stakes." He brought his head back down, placed a gloved hand over his mouth and tapped lightly.

"You never had me scared," Sarah said with a scoff. Jareth chuckled at her.

"Of course I did. Seeing your face again just proves it. All the subtleties in your expression that I had long forgotten are clear as day in _your _memory. Because it was how _you_ felt. You can remember it but I can not, because my memory is clouded by my bias and how I felt then."

Sarah crossed her arms and clenched her teeth in anger.

"So what? You had me scared! Is that such a revelation to you? Big, powerful Goblin King had a little fifteen year old scared." She said.

"Yes, it is Sarah. Because when I thought you weren't scared I upped the stakes. I never let you feel as though you were winning." Jareth said and then stood.

He began to walk slowly toward the pot that she once crawled out of with Hoggle.

"And?" Sarah asked.

"You were desperate. Maybe if I had lulled you into a false sense of security, then you would have slowed down, or possibly made a careless mistake. After all, necessity is the mother of invention." He said, letting his fingers lazily brush against the pot as he circled it.

"Well, I'm glad you figured everything out. Can we get out of my head now?" She said, her gaze following him where ever he went. "I'm anxious to see what I'll look like as a goblin."

"Oh no, there is more to learn." Jareth said and then sauntered over to her.

"By the way, what was going on in that foot note we encountered?" He asked cheekily with a smile on his lips.

Just then the pot lid fell down, and Sarah could hear Hoggle and her younger self as they emerged.

"Oh look, lesson number two!" Sarah said, happy for the distraction.

Jareth turned around and looked on as younger Sarah and Hoggle climbed out of the pot.

Older Sarah turned away, since she already knew what was about to happen. Jareth watched in silence as Hoggle and younger Sarah fought.

"Them's my rightful property!" Hoggle cried as younger Sarah dangled his jewels in front of him. "It's not fair!"

"No, it's not fair," Younger Sarah said, and then, as if a light bulb suddenly appeared over her head she added, "But that's the way it is…"

"So that's why you stopped whining that every time something didn't go your way." Jareth said to her from across the pot. "And here I thought I'd taught you that with my cleaners."

"Sorry, turns out I didn't learn anything from your cleaners. Oh, except that you're a sadistic freak." Sarah said with a pleasant smile.

"And so much more," Jareth replied coolly. Sarah just shook her head at him.

"I'm not getting anywhere at the moment," Younger Sarah said to the Wiseman.

"Ha! Join the club!" The Hat spoke up as the Wiseman below him fell asleep. "I, uh, I think that's your lot. Please leave a contribution in the little box!" He said and jiggled it in younger Sarah's direction.

Younger Sarah begun to reach for the jewels strapped to her side.

"Don't you dare! Them's mine!" Hoggle cried.

Younger Sarah immediately stopped, and then looked at her hand. She begun to take off her ring.

"I guess I can spare this," She said and then gently dropped the ring in the box.

"Did that hold any real value?" Jareth asked Older Sarah.

"Not really," Older Sarah said with a shrug. "It was just a toy ring, but my mother did get it for me."

"So it did hold some value for you," Jareth said.

Younger Sarah and Hoggle began walking away then, and the Hat said something about her having been a sucker.

"Maybe a little," Sarah said. "Sentimental value anyway."

"So then why give it to him?" Jareth asked. He was sitting next to the wise man, with his arms crossed, looking at her like he was studying her.

Sarah just shrugged.

"Because of the false alarms I had already assumed I was going in the right direction, even though they kept telling me I wasn't getting anywhere." Sarah said.

"That's exactly what the wise man told you," Jareth said with a nod.

"Right. But he didn't know I knew that. He had still given me helpful advice, and I felt like I should pay him for that." Sarah said.

Jareth stared at her with a curious expression on his face. Under his gaze she began to fidget nervously.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh precious and generous Sarah… How did my Labyrinth not eat you up?" Jareth asked with a quizzical brow.

"Just because I'm not a stone-cold hard-ass doesn't mean I'm weak!" Sarah cried.

Jareth continued to study her from his seat beside the Wise Man and his Hat.

"Next," He said and then snapped his fingers.

Sarah suddenly found herself caught inside a cacophony of branches. The smell was unpleasantly strong and piney. Twigs scratched her skin and got caught in her hair whenever she moved.

"What?" She cried as she struggled to free herself. When she finally did break through, she caught sight of Ludo hanging upside down as armored goblins prodded him with vicious little stick creatures.

"So this is when you met up with the red bushy one – is it?" Jareth, who was casually leaning on an arch-way asked.

"Next time you fling us to a new memory, could you do me a favor and make sure my entrance is as elegant as yours?" Older Sarah asked through clenched teeth.

"Perhaps," Jareth said as Older Sarah tried to straighten herself. She noticed that in addition to her dress being dirty, there were now little holes and tears all over it courtesy of the bush.

"And how do you not know when I met Ludo? Weren't you watching me in your crystals the whole time?" Sarah asked.

"Not the whole time, no," He said.

"Well, yes. This is how I met Ludo." Older Sarah said, and from her position in things was able to see as the rocks slowly rolled to meet her younger self.

"So that's how they got there," Older Sarah said in wonderment.

They both watched as younger Sarah chucked the rocks at armored goblins.

"Pretty good throw, huh?" Older Sarah said with a grin. "I should've gone pro."

Jareth rolled his eyes at her.

"So, you saved the fuzzy rock goblin, and that's how you won his oh-so-helpful aid." Jareth said.

"You make it sound like I did it just to get something." Sarah said as she approached Ludo and her younger self. She smiled as she watched the two have their first little bit of interaction.

Jareth circled the group, his eyes focused on Older Sarah's face.

"Sometimes you just have to do something because you know it's right. You know?" Older Sarah asked and turned to Jareth. "Haven't you ever wanted to help someone?"

"Yes, I have, and I did." Jareth said, getting closer to Older Sarah. She stared into his gorgeous eyes, knowing full well that he meant he had helped her. Would he ever understand that what he did for her wasn't truly help?

Jareth raised a gloved hand, and snapped his fingers again, sending them to a new memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Memory Lane**

Chapter 5

Both Jareth and Sarah were standing on the wall beside Hoggle as he helped Younger Sarah away from the Fireys.

As Younger Sarah saw Hoggle's face, the world flashed milky white again.

"Oh no," Older Sarah groaned.

"Ah! Another foot note." Jareth said.

Sarah tried to remember what fantasy she had conjured up for this portion of the Labyrinth. Out of all the areas, this had been the most frightening to her. Scary, crazy monsters with detachable parts that wanted to see if her parts came off too. She had been running, fearing for her life when she became trapped at the wall. How did her older mind alter this memory?

Jareth snapped his fingers and suddenly they were in her fantasy-realm. Older Sarah stared down at her younger, sexier self as she became trapped by the Fireys.

"And for this one, I think I'll take your voice," Jareth said and then quickly conjured up a wind that knocked the breath from her lungs.

Older Sarah begun to cough, feeling as though someone had just punched her in the throat. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized, even as she coughed, that no sound was escaping her. She turned and snarled mutely at a very smug-looking Jareth.

"Take off your head! Get a saw! Let us take off your arm!" One of the Fireys cried at younger Sarah.

"Let us take off your arm!" Another one cried.

"An ear! Take off an ear! You don't need two ears!" Another one said.

"The game's almost over!" The first Firey said.

"Stand away from the girl!" Fantasy Jareth bellowed from above.

Both Older Sarah and Current Jareth were surprised by his sudden appearance beside them.

"Jareth!" Younger Sarah cried out from below.

Older Sarah became exasperated because she finally remembered what fantasy this was.

The Fireys all immediately backed off at the sight of their king, and Fantasy Jareth pulled up younger Sarah with the same rope Hoggle had used in the true memory.

Fantasy Jareth pulled Younger Sarah against him as soon as she was up, and younger Sarah gazed longingly into his eyes.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"I couldn't let them take your head, it's far too beautiful," Fantasy Jareth said as he stroked her cheek.

"Oh, Jareth," Younger Sarah practically cooed. She wound her arms around his back, and settled her face against his neck, embracing him.

The moment was over in a flash, and Older Sarah and Current Jareth were standing back at their original spot as Hoggle and Younger Sarah moved on.

Older Sarah sighed in relief. Thank goodness that had been one of her more G-rated fantasies. She was positive there had been another on that spot, and she had definitely fantasized about more than a friendly hug.

"You wanted me to save you?" Jareth asked with a cackle and mocking in his tone.

Sarah, now happily with her voice back scowled at him and said,

"It was just a thought I had."

"Now why would you think something like that?" He asked with a raised brow.

Sarah looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling dejected.

"I don't know, I guess…" She stopped herself. Should she tell him what she really thought? Or should she hide her feelings?

There didn't seem to be anything to gain from hiding her true feelings…

"I guess I always thought that maybe there was more to you." She said very quickly.

She could hear the rustling of fabric and when she looked up she saw Jareth so close that he was almost touching her. She could even feel his breath on her cheek.

"Like what? Gallantry?" He practically spat the word.

"I don't know. I-I" Sarah stammered, trying to find a reason for her fantasy. She had a nagging, indignant feeling about it.

"I am the King, and I have a duty. So what would make you think that I'd be …_kind_?" Jareth asked, looking dark and menacing as he towered over her.

"Maybe it's not something I think," Sarah said, slowly shaking her head. "Maybe it was just something that I hoped was true."

She wanted the sentence to make him ashamed. Of course, shame might not be something this glittery and domineering King was capable of. But she didn't feel like she should have to explain her fantasy. It was a _fantasy_. Though, she was embarrassed that he saw it. She felt like it made her weak somehow, because in her fantasy he was so altruistic. What evidence _did_ she have to support that idea?

Sarah flinched when Jareth raised his hand and brushed it along her cheek. She immediately felt stupid. Did she expect him to smack her? Running a little hot and cold, sure, but he had never laid a hand on her in anger. Granted, it's not like they spent a whole lot of time together. There was much she didn't know about him. And it made her feel like a fool. He was right. She had all these fantasies and ideas about him, and probably none of them were true.

"You've got a much softer heart than I originally thought," Jareth said.

His gentle caress had made her a little heated. But she prepared herself for the inevitable condescending remark that he always seemed to add.

"And to you that means I'm weak," Sarah said as she unwaveringly met his steely gaze.

"And yet you defeated my Labyrinth," He said softly.

Sarah was taken a back. Did the Goblin King just compliment her without making it back-handed? She wasn't sure how to respond, but it no longer mattered. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him raise a gloved hand, and then snap his fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Memory Lane**

Chapter 6

The second they touched down in the next memory, the world blinked white.

"Fantasizing about your own dream?" Jareth asked.

Sarah could hardly contain her smile as she looked around the familiar room. People dressed in beautiful masquerade costumes all dancing around in merriment. Sarah was easily able to pick herself out of the crowd. All the other dresses were pretty, but her sugar-spun ball gown was by far the most interesting. At the time she didn't realize it, but all the other dancers were clearly moving aside and guiding her toward Jareth. Memory Jareth just stood in one place, surrounded by his dance companions as he watched her.

"Couldn't come to me, huh? Had to make me come to you." Sarah said with a frown.

As soon as Younger Sarah met up with Memory Jareth, the world blinked white again.

"My, my, lots of fantasizing here." Jareth said with a sly grin. "I wonder what it could be about."

Sarah watched her younger self become enthralled by Memory Jareth as they danced.

"Oh yes, I wonder." Sarah said, and then heard Jareth snap his fingers.

After the flash of white, they saw the ballroom suddenly cleared. Now it was just Fantasy Jareth and younger Sarah alone and dancing.

Older Sarah had just about enough of this. What could Jareth possibly gain from poking around in her fantasies? Was it just for his own amusement? She watched him as he circled the dancing couple, a little smile on his lips.

"What could you possibly have to gain from this?" Sarah asked with her arms crossed.

Younger Sarah and Fantasy Jareth stopped as the song reached its climax, both gazing into each other's eyes. Sarah only felt slightly embarrassed when Fantasy Jareth pulled her younger self in closer.

"I'm picking up on a common theme in all your fantasies," Jareth said.

Sarah sighed in irritation. She figured she could end the fantasy as she had before, but then she thought - why hide? If there was one thing Jareth really seem to enjoy, it was making her feel uncomfortable. And she didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"What do you expect, Jareth?" Sarah asked him with an accusatory tone. She kept her eye on her younger self, becoming captivated by her own fantasy.

Fantasy Jareth leaned down, hovering over younger Sarah's bare shoulders. He placed a very gentle kiss on her collarbone. Younger Sarah breathed in sharply, and leaned her head back to expose more of her young, smooth neck. Fantasy Jareth closed his eyes and brushed his lips from her shoulder all the way up to her jaw, stopping a few times to nip and caress her flesh. Younger Sarah sighed contentedly.

"I'm not a girl anymore," Older Sarah said as she longingly watched the fantasy couple.

Fantasy Jareth's hair began to brush against younger Sarah's exposed skin as he kissed her jaw and cheek. Older Sarah wondered how his soft hair would feel on her exposed shoulders. She bit her lip and let her eyes lids droop a little, wondering what her younger self must be feeling right now. She thought that his hair would probably tickle a little.

There was a white flash and suddenly they were out of the fantasy. Younger Sarah was still dancing with Jareth, and Older Sarah looked around in confusion.

"Jareth?" Older Sarah called out.

Suddenly, two leather-clad hands gently took her by the shoulders. She spun around to see Jareth standing there, an unusual expression of tenderness on his face.

"Care to dance?" He asked. His voice was so gentle. Not even a hint of mocking.

"Yes," Sarah said, though the word came out almost as a sigh.

As she put her hands on him, she noticed something.

"My dress!" She cried when she saw that her clothes had been suddenly returned to their former glory. No more dirt and no more holes in the fabric.

"You're welcome," Jareth said with a smile and then began to lead the way.

Sarah let herself get swept up in the memory. She forgot all about the other dancers, and didn't even notice when they would pass through them like ghosts. She boldly reached her hand around to Jareth's back, pulling herself closer to him as a result. As they spun once around she closed her eyes for just a moment and inhaled. She couldn't identify exactly what Jareth smelled like, but it reminded her of summer time. Hot and clean.

Jareth brought his head down closer to hers, so that they were dancing cheek-to-cheek. She could feel his soft blond hairs brush against her face.

"Sarah," He whispered in her ear. The low, rich sound sending hot tingles throughout her whole body.

Just then Sarah caught a glimpse of her younger self as she ran past them. She watched as younger Sarah picked up a chair, and prepared to swing it.

"No," Sarah whispered, but it was no use.

Younger Sarah bashed the side of the crystal, ending the memory and causing everything to fade to white.

l!***!l

Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to all of you who took the time to review! I really appreciate it. It gives me incentive to keep going with this fic. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Memory Lane**

Chapter 7

Sarah no longer felt herself in Jareth's warm embrace. She was standing in the Escher room as her younger self duked it out with memory Jareth.

"Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel." Memory Jareth said.

Older Sarah skipped off the small stair case and landed on her younger self's dimension. As she watched the exchange her gut swelled with anxiety, because she knew what was about to happen.

"Kingdom is great. . .Damn! I can never remember that line," younger Sarah said. Her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Just fear me, love me," Jareth said and as soon as he said 'love' the world blinked white, signaling another foot note.

Older Sarah was standing between younger Sarah and memory Jareth. The current Jareth magically appeared on the opposite side, looking over to Older Sarah.

"I wonder if you've rejected me in your fantasy as well?" Jareth asked and then snapped his fingers.

The world shifted, but everything looked the same. Older Sarah chuckled at Jareth's question.

"What did I already tell you?" She said.

"Love you?" Younger Sarah asked with a scoff. "How could I ever love a Goblin King who is trying to steal my brother?"

Fantasy Jareth held his crystal out to younger Sarah.

"If you touch the crystal, then it won't be a problem." He said. Younger Sarah smacked the crystal out of his hand, and all four persons watched as it shattered on the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that," Fantasy Jareth said with snarl.

"Why? Will you be cruel to me now?" Younger Sarah said defiantly.

Fantasy Jareth darted forward and grabbed younger Sarah roughly by the arms. Current Jareth quirked his brow curiously.

Fantasy Jareth crushed his lips against younger Sarah's, and she arched her back into him and moaned into his mouth. The two began to back up, until they were knocking against a staircase. Fantasy Jareth lowered younger Sarah down on to it, never stopping the ferocious kiss.

Younger Sarah put her feet on different level steps, and spread her legs apart so that Fantasy Jareth could comfortably rest in between them and on top of her. His hands roamed over her form, ever so often tugging and tearing at the fabric of her peasant blouse. Their lustful moans soon filled the Escher room.

Older Sarah was once again filled with conflicting emotions. On one hand she was embarrassed, but on the other she desperately wanted to know what current Jareth thought of all this. She saw him watching the couple intently, a look of amusement on his face.

"Jareth?" Older Sarah asked.

"I guess you don't reject me in your fantasy," Jareth said slowly, not taking his eyes off the couple.

Older Sarah boldly stepped in front of him. A crease appeared between his brows as he stared at the woman now blocking his view.

"Jareth, I need to know something," Older Sarah said, straightening her posture and raising her chin.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Not here, take me back to reality and out of my mind." Sarah said. Jareth sighed at that.

"Very well, but we might come back later and finish the show," He said while peeking over her shoulder. Sarah rolled her eyes as he snapped his fingers.

||!-!||

This was the shortest chapter yet. But the next one (the final one) is a monster. It's time to live up to my 'M' rating! Just need to do some editing and I'll post it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story so far! You have no idea how happy it makes me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Memory Lane**

Chapter 8

Sarah awoke snuggled-up in bed. She felt completely refreshed until she saw a stern-looking Goblin King staring down at her.

"You wanted to ask me something?" He asked.

Sarah nodded and reluctantly got out of comfortable bed. She went to her satchel and began digging through it. Under all the useless supplies was the thing she desired.

She pulled out the little red book, opened it and turned around.

"But what no one knew was that the Goblin King fell in love with her, and gave her certain powers." She read aloud and then looked over at Jareth expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"Damn it, Jareth! Is it true?" She yelled and then threw the book to the floor.

It landed right in front of Jareth's feet and he stared down at it for a couple moments, his expression blank. When he met Sarah's gaze again, it was like the beginning of a storm in his eyes. He walked over to her with all the grace and predation of a jungle cat.

"I don't see why it matters at this point," He said.

"It matters! Did you only pretend to love me to steal my brother?" Sarah asked.

Jareth's expression was dark as he studied her. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he sighed.

"I don't think you'll like the answer," He said.

Sarah's stomach dropped. Of course, he didn't love her. And now she had revealed her feelings to him through her fantasies. What a fool she was. So easily brought in by a handsome Goblin King. She turned away from him, because she didn't want him to see her tear up.

"Sarah," He said, and she wondered if what she heard in his voice was compassion.

"Just turn me into a goblin already." She said.

"Sarah," He said again, and lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. "I wanted your brother. I wanted him for my heir. That's the truth. But it doesn't mean that I didn't also want you."

Sarah held her breath as she heard him shift behind her.

"I won't lie to you. I did try to seduce you. I thought a young, naïve girl would easily fall for my charms, especially after I saw that romantic ballroom dream of yours." He said, his breath tickling her ear.

He reached out and wound his arms around her front, pulling her back into him.

"I _did_ fall," Sarah said. "I _was_ naïve."

"But you weren't, precious." He said. "You did the right thing by saving your brother instead of falling into my arms."

Sarah scoffed derisively.

"It was only because I was too young to understand or really want what you were offering. Look at me now, giving up all my power, exposing all of myself to you." Sarah's face was hot from embarrassment and anger. Angry at herself for being so weak and foolish when she was once so strong.

"Love makes you do foolish things," Jareth said as he begun to nuzzle her ear.

While her body welcomed his gentle touch, her mind struggled to comprehend it.

"Why, I once lost an heir because I let love make me foolish," He said.

"So you _did_ love me?" She asked.

"Yes, but at the same time I hated you for not loving me back," He said and then turned her gently in his arms. "Up until now you've been such a mystery."

A crescendo rose in her chest as he leaned down to her. She realized then that his eyes weren't actually mis-matched, but that his pupils were simply dilated differently, giving the appearance of two different colors. She wondered why that was, and for a second got distracted. But then his soft lips met hers. His hot mouth tasted clean and crisp. It reminded her of the rain in July. He unfastened her hair and wound his hands into it. His long, powerful fingers massaged her scalp and she felt all her tension melt away.

Sarah pressed her hands against his chest, finally feeling the soft flesh she always longed to touch. The heat emanating from him and his soft groans were things that, even in her most detailed fantasy, she never thought of. This was so much better than her dreams because it was real. She was feeling him for the first time and it overloaded her senses.

He pulled away from her for just a moment, and she was about to protest but then he swept her up in his arms. He carried her back to the bed and laid her down on it.

He began tugging at the delicate fabric of her dress, slipping it down her shoulders and arms as he kissed and nipped his way up and down her neck.

In a sudden rush of passion, Sarah roughly pushed her hands into his shirt and pulled it off of him. There was a tearing noise as the fabric split at the bottom.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly.

"Nmm, getting a little rough are we?" Jareth said with a growl and then took her bottom lip in his mouth and bit down on it playfully.

Sarah smiled into the kiss and wound her hands up in his soft, silken hair. Jareth ground his hips into hers, and she responded by arching her back and moaning his name. He continued to undress her, pulling off her bra with ease. As soon as her nipples met the cool air they hardened, and he took one into his mouth while he fondled the other.

"Yes," Sarah hissed.

"Sarah," Jareth breathed her name, reluctantly pulling away from her exquisite breasts.

Sarah stared into his perfectly imperfect eyes and felt her insides turn to hot mush. She traced the line of his thin brow that curiously arched up at the end. She drank in all his finite features. From his glittery peach eye-lids, to his sharp and devilish chin.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice as breathy and manic as his.

"I won't take you if I can't keep you. So tell me now, will you stay here and be mine forever?" He asked.

She could tell he was nervous, and from the tantalizing hardness that was pressing into her groin she knew that he didn't want to stop. But she could see the reluctance on his face. He would stop. He was trying to keep his wits, something he had neglected to do last time. She wondered how long he had been working at that.

She couldn't help it, she chuckled at him.

"I thought I was no longer a mystery." She said.

He gently cupped her face in his hands, and as he spoke his deep voice cracked a little.

"I lied to you, my precious." He said and held two fingers over her mouth so that she couldn't speak. "My love for you is so great that I could never leave you powerless. One word is all it would take to send you back home."

At that, Sarah's eyes widened. She could have left at any time? What a tricky king he was.

"So I need your declaration," he said.

Slowly, he pulled his hands away from her and rested them on the pillow, giving her the freedom to talk.

She smiled seductively at him and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them into place.

"I love you King Jareth, and I wish-wait," Sarah furrowed her brow. "If I stay here, will I turn into a Goblin?"

Jareth's laugh was low and throaty.

"As I said. You have the power to determine that yourself." He said.

"Ah, so no big warts or shriveled skin if I don't want it?" She asked with a grin.

"No, not unless you want it." He said.

"Well then," Sarah said and tightened the hold her legs had on him. "Then I wish to never leave your side."

As he hovered over her, staring down and admiring her beautiful face, Jareth felt a wave of relief. Finally, he had Sarah, and she loved him as much as he loved her.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough," He said and then pressed his lips to hers, stopping her from replying back with equal cheek.

His hot mouth found her breast once again, and this time instead of fondling the other his hand drifted down and slipped inside her damp panties.

His talented fingers massaged her soft flesh; setting her pelvis on fire and making all her exhales turn to soft moans.

Sarah's head rolled back, and she reveled in the moment as Jareth explored her body. She felt so wanton, so ready and eager to give herself over to him completely. It was making her crazy.

"Jareth," She moaned as he slipped a finger inside her.

He licked up the side of her throat, all the way to her lips and then dipped his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted his soft flesh, and wound her fingers around his neck, feeling the muscles there swell and contract as his jaw moved.

When he added another finger she felt her spine prickle with heat and her womb ache. She began rocking her hips back and forth, going in opposition to the thrusts of his fingers.

"Please, inside me," She mumbled, breaking their kiss.

Jareth stared down at her hungrily, his hair falling in a curtain around them. He obeyed her, and slipped off his grey riding pants.

Sarah reached for his erection, but wasn't close enough. He indulged her, shifting upwards a little so that she could grab him. She ran her fingers over his hard erection and sac, caressing him as gently as she could. His cock was red with want, and she squeezed it in her hand.

"Sarah," He whispered huskily.

She ran her fingers back up his gorgeous body as he came back down to face her. He positioned himself between her thighs.

Sarah had practiced this plenty of times on her own, and so knew the sensation she was about to experience.

Jareth eased into her wetness, and her body accepted him happily. Sarah stretched her hands above her head and underneath the pillow. Her vision became clouded with white specks as he dove in all the way to the hilt.

They stared at each other, mouths slightly agape as their bodies absorbed the pleasure. Not closing their eyes, they brushed their lips together. Sarah wasn't sure it could get any better. Then Jareth begun to pull out, and just when he was about fall out, he pushed right back in.

Sarah cried out into his mouth. Jareth continued to work in and out, keeping complete control and never allowing himself to speed up too much.

Jareth wanted Sarah to come before him, so he reached down and began rubbing light circles around her clit.

"Jareth," Sarah said, her voice a little panicked. "It's too much,"

"Good," He said.

Sarah felt herself teetering on the edge, not wanting to give in, but it was no use. She fell. Her whole body convulsed as the orgasm overtook her. Her chest heaved, and she threw her head back and screamed.

When the waves of pleasure subsided, she refocused her attention on Jareth, who was barely coherent at the moment. She blushed, feeling embarrassed for having cum quicker than a teenage boy.

In the aftermath of orgasm, Sarah's vaginal walls quaked and began to tighten up. Jareth groaned as it happened. So that's what he'd been after. Sarah clenched her walls even tighter, watching as it caused him to seize up and shudder.

She chuckled at his duress. He looked down at her and narrowed his eyes. If he had been capable of speech, he might've said 'Oh yea?' But as it was, he attempted to convey the message with a smirk.

He quickened his thrusts suddenly. Doubling the speed and making them much more powerful. The abrupt change sent a wave of pleasure throughout Sarah's body. She weakly moaned at his revenge. A happy victim.

Jareth let all his weight on her so that he could cup her face with his free hand. Dazed from pleasure, he stared into her eyes, feeling her breath on his lips. When he started to cum he pressed his lips to hers, and rode out his orgasm while sucking on her bottom lip.

Sarah could tell when he came, and the feel of his body, his grunting and sighs, his powerful thrusts, all set her off again.

When it was over, he stayed lying on top of her and basked in the afterglow. Their bodies were slick with sweat and their muscles ticked from all the exercise.

Eventually, Jareth slid off, and Sarah turned to her side so that they were lying face-to-face. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I love you," Jareth said.

They stared at each other as the sun set outside, until the whole room filled with blue twilight. When the air became chilly, Jareth pulled up the silk covers around them, and wrapped his arms around her - his Queen.

Sarah fell asleep against him, happy to finally be home.

||-!-||

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

**Memory Lane**

Epilogue

Never actually having lost her powers, Sarah was able to travel between the two worlds freely. She often visited her parents and Tobey.

Every year on the anniversary of their meeting, Jareth would throw a ball in his Queen's honor. And every year, despite his best attempts at buying her new clothes, Sarah would wear the same sugar-spun dress she had in her fantasy.

"Some things never go out of style," She would say to him.

Sarah, ever loving to agitate Jareth, would spend hours in his Labyrinth. Traipsing through it with her misfit band of friends, mocking Jareth and every new trap he invented.

Children were still tricked into running his Labyrinth, but now many of them escaped. At least, the ones that Queen Sarah found to be truly remorseful escaped. She would bestow her wisdom and guidance on some of the children, much to Jareth's chagrin.

But for as much trouble as she caused him, Jareth could never become angry with his Queen. He secretly loved her defiance, and stood in awe whenever she would best him.

Sarah fell deeper in love with Jareth every day. She admired his wit and his strength of will. She would never tire of being in his embrace, and her hunger for his body was unwavering.

Ever so often, they would play in each other's minds. Sometimes they would simply walk through the memory of Sarah's first run, and sometimes they would dip into the footnotes. The first time Sarah got a glimpse of Jareth's fantasies, she practically fainted. She should never have been embarrassed that he saw into her mind, because hers might've been rated M, but his were triple X.

Sometimes they would add new footnotes to the old memories. They enjoyed creating new dreams for each other, storing them in crystals and giving them as gifts so the other could play it out.

Sarah got to live in her fantasy world, and even think up new worlds beyond that. Jareth's kingdom flourished because of her creativity, and Sarah flourished because of his affection.


End file.
